Silver Mystic Ranger! Say what?
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: After Nick's cousin Victoria, who only goes by Vikki or Tori, comes to stay at Briarwood she discovers that she's the Power Ranger of the Stars and Koragg has his eyes fixed on her for some task that could resurrect the Master or destroy the entire world but for what reason does Necrolai want her? is this all part of her scheme or something much bigger?


_**Close encounters with the Creepy Blue Dude **_

**A/N: Hi people, it's me again and I hope you like the story and sorry if the characters seem a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers**

That day had been a great day until Nick looked at watch cursed when he saw the time realizing that he was late

"Sorry guys I'm gonna be late for something, gotta go" Nick called and ran out almost bumping into several customers and Toby who almost dropped a box of albums and was about to call after Nick until he saw that the dark haired teen had skidded to a halt at the door

"Nickster old pal" an unfamiliar female voice exclaimed

"Vikki what did I tell you?"

"You told me that you'd pick me up but you're late so I just came here" the girl 'Vikki' explained nonchalantly with a shrug "Take a chill pill"

Nick rolled his eyes though he smiled "It's good to have you back Vikki"

"Thanks, it's good to be back"

He turned round and introduced her to the gang

"Guys, this is my cousin Victoria" upon this she Karate chopped him on the arm, hard

He rubbed the spot wincing even though he expected the Karate chop and continued "Though she only goes by Vikki or Tori and if you call her Victoria she will beat you up"

"Sup guys" she smiled, her silvery eyes twinkling

"Hey"

"Hi"  
"How's it going?"  
"Hello"

"Hey"

They replied and introduced themselves properly until Nick whipped out a strange looking phone and cussed before giving the others a pointed look

"Sorry Vikki, we gotta go get something, you go look round town, and we'll meet you here in a few"

In a flash all of them had run out the door leaving her a little baffled but she shrugged and headed out plugging her headphones into her IPod to help calm her nerves, something was definitely wrong here

She walked down and stopped when she heard yelling, bat like screeches and explosions from the City Plaza which caused her curiosity to ignite so she sprinted to where it was and skidded to a halt upon regarding the scene

Five people in bright coloured costumes which were red, pink, blue, yellow and green, were lying on the floor groaning and trying to get up while a guy who looked like a knight and a woman who looked remarkably like a bat stood over them triumphantly

"_Who dresses like a knight in broad daylight, what a creep"_ Victoria thought as she watched him kick a sword out of the red guy's reach which skittered across the floor to her feet and upon instinct she picked it up

"And now I will finally defeat the red wizard, victory is mine!" the man, "Creepy blue dude" she had dubbed, declared raising his sword to strike the fallen red guy

"_I guess this is my cue, I'm glad I took sword fighting when the other's took dance, I hope I'm not rusty"_ she thought and ran in and blocked the creepy blue dude's strike with the red guy's sword which was hard on account of the brute strength he possessed but she managed to do it and stood protectively in front of the red guy who was staring at her in amazement

"You" Creepy blue dude seethed glaring at her and called over to the Creepy bat woman "Necrolai, keep the other's busy I want to destroy this one"

"Back up before you get smacked up" she warned raising the sword up again

Without warning he stuck but she blocked and they continued until he disarmed her causing the sword to skitter across the ground

She immediately took up a fighting stance _"Thank goodness I enrolled in all of those martial arts courses"_

"You've fought well girl but you learn that you can never defeat a Knight" he growled at her through his helmet "Necrolai I want this one, she is well suited to the task"

"_Uh oh" _she thought gulping

Fortunately for her the red dude had heard what the creepy blue dude had said and attacked the creepy bat woman to keep her busy

"Xander take her to Rootcore!" he yelled and the green dude ran to assist her

"Trying to!" he yelled back battling against a few hideous zombie looking creatures

"_Wait Xander?" _she thought _"Curse my memory, why do I always forget things!"_ and before she knew it another dude wearing dressed like a knight in gold and blue appeared _"What is it with people dressing like Knights in this city?"_

"I thought you were supposed to fight with honour Koragg" the new dude said and drew his own sword and called over his shoulder "Xander get her back to Rootcore with the others, I'll handle Koragg!"

"_So that's his name!" _ She thought and her mind finally made a match of who Xander was when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist by the dude in green

"Hang on Princess, this is gonna be a little weird" he said to her and chanted some weird words with the others before they vanished and re-appeared in a Forest

"Whoa" she muttered and glanced at the brightly coloured people only to see that in their places Nick and his friends

"Am I going crazy or were you just brightly coloured…" she trailed off looking for the right word

"Power Rangers" Nick supplied looking over his shoulder

"I was gonna say sparkle fairies" she admitted

"We gotta get back to Rootcore and- what the heck happened to you?"

He glanced at her many cuts and bruises

"The creepy dude in blue"

"Come on, we gotta go" Vida said grabbing Victoria's hand and ran of "I'll take her to Udonna"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"She'll be fine" Madison assured Nick

"I know she will but I'm worried at why Koragg has chosen her for any "task". I've got a really bad feeling about it"

"Yeah but I think she'll be alright cause look at how she fought back there, it was incredible" Chip assured Nick putting a hand on his shoulder

"If you say so"

* * *

"Ow" Victoria said for the millionth time as Vida wrapped a bandage around her arm after introducing her to Udonna who magically healed her

"Who knew this would hurt that much"  
Vida just smiled and told her she was done when the rest arrived twigs and branches in their hair and clothes

"What happened to you?"

"Phineas showed us a short cut…unfortunately it involved climbing a series of Trees" Chip explained dusting himself down while Vida and Vikki just laughed  
"Have you seen Udonna by any chance?" Nick asked taking a few twigs from his hair

"She'll be here in a minute" Vikki said as Udonna walked in  
"Hi Udonna" they greeted

"Good afternoon Rangers" she greeted back and caught sight of them "What happened?"

"Never mind that, we fought Koragg and Necrolai and he said that he wanted Vikki for a task after she fought him"

"Indeed?"  
"And I would've been skewered by that creepy blue dude if the other guy hadn't stepped in"

"Creepy blue dude? Other guy?" Xander asked, confused but then caught on "OH! you mean Koragg and Daggeron"

"Core-what and Dagger-who?" She asked confused

"Koragg and Daggeron" Vida said trying not to laugh like the others "Koragg is the blue guy and that's Daggeron"

The guy- Daggeron walked in giving a brief of what had happened

"That was pretty brave what you did back there" Nick said ruffling Victoria's hair "You didn't have to"

"Right and you would've had your head handed to you on a silver platter" Victoria replied rolling her eyes and karate chopped him in the arm again "That's for ruffling my hair"  
"Jeez no need to whack me"  
"It's part of my job description"

"And what exactly is your job?"  
"Being your cousin"  
Nick was about to say something until Xander cut across

"As much as I love watching the Nick/Vikki show we need to talk"

"About…" Vikki prompted

"The task that Koragg wanted you for" Vida supplied

"If it's got anything to do with blood, Spiders or dead bodies I'm out"

"I'm afraid Koragg always gets his way…unless you fight against him" Udonna said

"Okay, I need to pick up my swords play and…"

"Learn how to use magic" Udonna supplied

"I don't have any powers though"

"You have to be magical to enter Rootcore" she countered "Stand there for a moment please"

She pointed at a spot which was dark and shadowy

Victoria shrugged and stood there and nothing happened for a moment until a stream of light shafted onto her, it wasn't sunlight or any artificial light it was definitely natural

"I knew it" Udonna beamed

"Knew what? What's going on?"

"You are the Silver Ranger"

"Silver Ranger?" everyone asked surprised

"Indeed" Udonna said

"Wait, I can't be a Sparkle fairy-"

"-Power Ranger-"

"Whatever, I mean look, I can't do anything"

"You held your own against Koragg which was no small feat"

"But I got beat up pretty badly"

"Are you always like this?"

"Nah, usually I'm worse"

"And I'm related to her" Nick complained receiving a punch in the arm

"Watch it"

"Just give it a chance" Madison implored as Udonna handed her a wand with a silver star at the top which turned into a Cell Morpher. Victoria stared at it sceptically

"Come on" she coaxed "Do it with me"

Madison stood next to Victoria, her own Morpher in hand

"Magical Source Mystic Force" Madi cried doing some weird movements with her arms before she turned into the Blue Ranger "As Blue as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger"

"Your turn" Madi said

"Magical Source Mystic Force" Victoria did the same movements as Madi and nothing happened for a moment until she was shrouded in silvery magic "As bright as the Stars Silver Mystic Ranger"

When the magic had disappeared standing in Victoria's place was a Silver Mystic Ranger

"I knew you could do it" Madi beamed giving Victoria a high-five

"Hey this Power Ranger thing might not be that bad after all" she grinned

"So…what can you do?" Chip asked scratching his head

"Well for starters she can use the stars because they are under her control" Udonna said

"Cool" Victoria grinned but then it melted off of her face "How do I do it though?"

Udonna smiled

"Wait, you're gonna say: The teacher will open the door but you must enter yourself" Victoria guessed

"Precisely"

"Ah, trial and error, the old fashioned way" Victoria sighed and then glanced at Nick "Was it hard for you?"

Nick shrugged "It was okay I guess"

"Ah well" Chip grinned slinging an arm on Victoria's shoulder "It's back to basics, I'll help you"

"Thanks but first I need to know-"

She was cut off by the cell Morphers going off alerting them that Necrolai was in the city Plaza

"Sorry Vikki gotta go!" Nick yelled as he ran out with the others and Daggeron in hot pursuit leaving Victoria a little bemused as she powered down

"I think you should get started" Udonna smiled handing her an old spell book

"Wait, can you put me in something so I don't get distracted, like a snow globe maybe?"

Udonna waved her hands chanting an incantation of some sorts causing Victoria to shrink and a snow globe to form around her

"Thank you!" she called up as Udonna placed her out of harms way

"You are most welcome child" Udonna smiled and Victoria began studying

After about ten minutes of sitting down reading, she got bored and decided to practice it and just as she was going to practice a spell to change colors she heard the front door open, and several pairs of footsteps approach.

"Udonna, we're back!" She heard Chip call, and the rangers entered the room.

"Where is she?" Madi asked, and looked around

"Madi!" Victoria yelled to her, and she looked around the room startled.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, and all the rangers nodded.

"Madi, down here!" She shouted again "I'm in the snow globe!"

The ranger's eyes finally drifted over to where I was, and they all stifled a laugh.

"What are you doing in there, mate?" Xander asked, picking her up and putting her at his eye level.

"Studying"

Xander laughed at her

"Hey let me see!" Chip shouted, grabbing for the globe, and pulling it out of Xander's grasp.

He held it up to his eyes, and smiled goofily.

"Aww, you're so cute!" He said, tapping the globe. The sound echoed off the walls, making her get a headache

"Ugh, now I know how the fish at the aquarium feel," she said, and Chip just smiled his goofy grin.

"Let me see!" Vida said, reaching for the globe, which Chip pulled away from her and held it high.

"I wasn't done looking yet!" He complained, and Vida growled at him.

"I want to see her too!" She quickly grabbed for me again, and she let out a squeak of surprise as she was snatched away, but not by Vida.

"Come on, guys," She heard Nick say, "It's Vikki, not a toy. You can't just throw her around like that,"

"I'm sorry Vikki," Chip started, looking into her little sphere, "But you're just too cute when you're tiny!"

Everyone laugh loudly as he said this, unable to hold it in anymore she looked up at Chip, glaring at him intensely.

"Trust me, Chip," She started cracking her knuckles "I won't be nearly as cute when I get out of here,"

Chip immediately paled, and ran to behind Vida, peeking over her shoulder as she stuck her tongue out at him, and he made a face back.

"Whoa," she mumbled as the globe began to move and she lost balance, falling over.

"How do we get you back to normal?" Nick asked me, as she was raised to his eye level

"Ask Udonna"

"To Udonna we go" Chip grinned prancing around

"Can we just get there already?" she sighed exasperated

"No problem, Shortcake" Nick smirked taking her to Udonna


End file.
